


Picking up the pieces

by Myqueenmarceline



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Femdom, Future Fic, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sex, Sub Jason, sub Jason Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 19:29:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15468420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myqueenmarceline/pseuds/Myqueenmarceline
Summary: Jason is having a bad day, but his girlfriend is there to help him.





	Picking up the pieces

"Why do you love me?"

She pauses, setting the grocery bags down on the counter. There's no trace of playfulness in Jason's tone of voice. Not good.

"Have you been taking your meds?" she opens the cupboard next to the sink, but just like every Sunday, the pillbox is empty. She dropped him off at therapy herself, so it couldn't be that-oh. Wait. His mother's anniversary was coming up in a week. She'd even marked it on the calendar. He was always worse around it, falling back into the past.

"I'm a bad person."

"And why exactly are you a bad person?" She already knows the answer. The constant repetition of it kind of annoys her, especially since it isn't true. Then again, she knew how much of an asshole your brain could be once it got ahold of something like that.

The longer she's been around him the more she can vouch for the fact that he's actually a decent person. He might have his mental breakdowns every once in awhile, but that just meant that he was even more willing to help her with hers.

"I-I wanted to do terrible things." So it was about high school. Of course. It didn't matter how many years passed, he would always come back to the almost-tragedy.

"Hey, come on Jay." She keeps her voice soft and comforting, gently prying his fingers away from his face. "We all have dark thoughts. It doesn't matter if you got close to acting on them, the point is that you didn't. You got through it and you're getting the help you need."

She doesn't mention that he wasn't the only one with dark thoughts in high school, or that there are many ways to harm yourself that don't leave scars. They've already talked about it, and the last thing he needs is something else to feel bad about.

She's never been the best at comforting, but she's memorized a list of calming phrases they wrote out a few months after he moved in. She repeats them over and over until her voice is tired, and holds him for even longer than that.

By the time his breathing evens out and he lets go the ice cream is mostly melted. She rushes to put the most important things into the fridge. Jason even manages to help a little bit. That's good. She hopes it's a sign that he's improving, but she won't put all her eggs in one basket.

They'd spent most of the afternoon buying groceries, but fuck it. Jason needed care, and experience said that she couldn't cook and comfort him at the same time. She sifts through the pile of takeout menus on the kitchen table, wondering if they have any coupons left.

"Should we order pizza or Chinese?" She looks at him and he shakes his head helplessly.

Of course. When he gets like this, he doesn't like to make decisions. He's convinced that it's better off when someone else is in charge. Whatever. At least they don't need to have a debate about what to eat.

While they finish putting the groceries away she ends up deciding on pizza. She turns on some random gameshow, and he rests his head on her shoulder as they watch.

During a commercial break, they start to kiss. Someone turns the tv off, and she pushes him onto his back. His hands fly to her hips as she straddles him, her shirt already gone.

She loves how he submits himself to her completely when they make love, how she's in control of every little whimper or moan that passes his lips. She makes sure to tell him how much she appreciates it in between breathless kisses, stripping herself down and encouraging him to do the same.

It was warm and tender. She can feel his adoration, and she lives for the look on his face as she begins to ride him. He's so loud, and the way he desperately whines her name sends a shiver down her spine. She's taught him where she likes to be touched, and he doesn't hold back.

When his hand finds its way between her legs, she knows she won't last much longer. He's so hot. Such a good boy. Her good boy. He makes her feel so good, she needs him, just a little more, she loves him, oh fuck-

He comes not long after she does, and she keeps rocking her hips until he's shaking from oversensitivity, trying to squirm his way out from underneath her. She lets him pull out then, resting her head against his chest while she catches her breath.

Eventually, she gets up and drags him to go get cleaned up. There will be more cuddling in bed once they're both a bit less sticky.

As he steps into the shower with her, she knows exactly why she loves him so much. The way everything's worked out, they compliment and complete each other perfectly. They may have their struggles, but it's a lot easier to deal with life when you have someone whose broken pieces fit well with yours.


End file.
